V4.1
New Skins in the Store The following skins have been added to the store for the Lunar Revel event of 2014. After which, skin and skin will be retired to the Legacy Vault, while skin will remain in the store permanently: * (975 ) * (1350 ) * (975 ) The following Ward Skins have been added to the store for Lunar Revel 2014: File:Wardskin 16.png| Banner of the Horse Ward (2014) File:Wardskin 17.png| Gong Ward (2014) The following summoner icons have been added for Lunar Revel 2014: Matchmaking * Your season three rank has been cleared (e.g. Bronze 2 and Gold 4). Your matchmaking rating (MMR) has not been affected. ** Play 10 games in ranked solo/duo queue or 5 games in a ranked team to receive your initial Season 2014 rank. * Ranked inactivity timers have been reset. * LP clamping no longer applies below Diamond (i.e. there is no longer a minimum or maximum LP gain). ** This will be particularly noticeable in Bronze 1, Silver 1, Gold 1 and Platinum 1 as summoners in those divisions previously suffered massively modified LP gains and losses to prevent "lucking" into the next League. * It is now possible to be demoted from a League (i.e. Gold 5 to Silver 1). ** To be demoted, your MMR must drop to Division 5 of the previous League (i.e. playing with Silver 5 MMR while in Gold 5). You will receive a warning informing you that you will soon be demoted. Losing subsequent games will lead to demotion to Division 1 of the previous League. ** There is a 10-game grace period after being promoted to a new League where your MMR cannot be reduced below the requirement to be there. * The size of the Challenge-tier has been increased to 200 summoners in Solo/Duo Queue from 50. * There is now a minimum LP gain of 1 for ranked wins. League of Legends v4.1 General ;Vision * In-game vision should now be more responsive and dynamic as it interacts with abilities (like ) * Ward sweeping abilities will now cause wards to darken the fog of war when they are disabled. * Projectiles should register more quickly when a champion casts an ability from the fog of war ;Summoner's Rift Turrets * Outer turrets no longer gain bonus armor and magic resist for the first eight minutes of the game. * Top and middle lane outer turrets now have 20 damage reduction from champion basic attacks Champions ; * Stats ** Basic attack missile speed increased to 1400 from 1100. * ** Mana cost reduced to from . * ** Mana cost changed to 70 at all ranks from . * ** Anivia now sees a proximity indicator while her ultimate is active. ; * ** Stun duration reduced to seconds from at all levels. * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from 120. ; * ** Bug fix: The projectile should now be correctly destroyed if the target becomes untargetable. ; * ** Recast time increased to 20 seconds from 12. (The cooldown starts on-cast, not after the recast time). ; * ** Missile speed reduced to 1250 from 2000. * ** Now deals instead of . * ** Now grants the shield instantly. ; * ** Bug fix: Fear will now causes enemies to move around randomly once more, rather than directly away from Fiddlesticks. ; * ** Bug fix: can no longer be cast during Blade Waltz. ; * ** Bug fix: Amount healed is now correctly 20% instead of . ; * ** Channeling now begins instantly rather than after seconds. ** Total duration reduced to 3 seconds from 4. ** Healing per second increased to from . ** Total heal increased to from . ; * ** Bug fix: No longer triggers on towers. ; * Stats ** Base health reduced to 380 from 420. ** Health per level increased to 82 from 80. * ** Bug fix: The arm time is now seconds, instead of between and seconds. ** Bug fix: Dashing champions will now always trigger a chomper. ** Damage reduced to from . ; * ** Cooldown now starts when the ability finishes casting, instead of at the start (i.e. dying during the cast time will no longer put the ability on cooldown). ; * ** The target of Nether Grasp will now ignore allied displacement effects. ; * ** Cooldown now starts when the ability finishes casting, instead of at the start (i.e. dying during the cast time will no longer put the ability on cooldown). ; * ** Cast range reduced to 600 from 700. * ** No longer increases the cast range of Wither and Spirit Fire. ; * ** The placement of traps will now abide by terrain-clipping rules (will be "pushed" to the nearest available space if placed in a wall). ; * ** Slow reduced to from . ; * / ** Time to trigger the enhanced attack reduced to 2 seconds from 6. ** It is no longer possible to use Savagery more than twice in succession. * ** Healing reduced to 20 + (10 × level) from 40 + (20 × level). ** Healing is now increased by 1% for every 1% of Rengar's missing health. ; * Stats ** Base attack damage reduced to 51 from 54. ** Attack damage per level increased to 3 from . * ** Damage per cast changed to total AD)}} from . * ** Shield duration reduced to seconds from . ; * ** Damage reduced to from . ** Minimum magic damage reduced to from ** Maximum magic damage reduced to from * ** Damage reduced at to from . * ** Bug fix: Damage is now correctly instead of . ; * ** Now blinks Talon slightly further behind his target. ; * ** Now shows indicator particles to nearby allies to indicate that it is a clickable object. ** Lantern now provides a small area of impassible terrain. * ** Arm time increased to seconds from seconds. ; * ** Updated targeting reticle. ; * ** The 10% damage penalty now applies to . * ** Third cast is now automatically smart cast (as with the first and second cast). ** Improved reliability of the Sweeping Blade combo. * ** No longer blocks friendly . * ** Now grants maximum Flow on cast. ** Spell animation shortened by seconds. ** Now less likely to follow target's using . ** Bug fix: The cooldown is now appropriate tracked for the purposes of spectator mode and the interface. Items ; * Movement speed reduced to 5% from 10%. ; * + + = ** + + = * Attack damage reduced to 55 from 70. * Icon updated. ; * Total cost reduced to 1350g from 1450g. ; * Total cost reduced to 2000g from 2200g. ; * No longer available in Twisted Treeline and Dominion. ; * Reimplemented, on the Twisted Treeline and Crystal Scar. * Recipe: + + + = * Stats: 70 attack damage, 25% critical strike chance * Unique Passive: +50% critical damage ; * Bug fix: Tooltip now correctly shows that the passive is UNIQUE. ; * Health regen removed. * Mana regen removed. * Maim (passive) removed. * You deal 20% bonus damage to monsters. Additionally, you restore 8% of your damage dealt to monsters as health and 4% as mana (halved for area of effect abilities). ; * Health regen removed. * Mana regen removed. * You deal 30% bonus damage to monsters. Additionally, you restore 8% of your damage dealt to monsters as health and 4% as mana (halved for area of effect abilities). ; * Health regen removed. * Mana regen removed. * You deal 30% bonus damage to monsters. Additionally, you restore 8% of your damage dealt to monsters as health and 4% as mana (halved for area of effect abilities). ; * Health regen removed. * Mana regen removed. * Killing large and epic monsters grants 2 AP, stacking up to 15 times. * You deal 30% bonus damage to monsters. Additionally, you restore 8% of your damage dealt to monsters as health and 4% as mana (halved for area of effect abilities). ; * Cooldown reduction reduced to 10% from 20%. ; * Damage changed to 25 (1 level) from 40. ; * Total cost reduced to from . ** Combine cost reduced to from . ; * Reimplemented, on the Twisted Treeline and Crystal Scar. * Recipe: + + = * Stats: 20 attack damage, 10% crit chance. * Unique Passive: Critical strikes causes your target to bleed for an additional physical damage over 3 seconds. Undocumented Changes The following icons have been updated: Flash.png|Flash Recall.png|Recall Garrison.png|Garrison Barrier.png|Barrier Teleport.png|Teleport Smite.png|Smite Clairvoyance.png|Clairvoyance Cleanse.png|Cleanse Ghost.png|Ghost Wriggle's Lantern item.png|Wriggle's Lantern Entropy item.png|Entropy Mana Potion item.png|Mana Potion Health Potion item.png|Health Potion de:V4.1 fr:V4.1 pl:V4.1 pt-br:V4.1 Category:Patch notes